


A Daemon of Little Consequence

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daemon!Ardyn, Demon Sex, Kinda, Levitation, M/M, Power Play, Ravus has regrets, Sorcerer!Ravus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: A deadly plague known as starscourge, ordaemon sickness, plagues the land of Eos. With his people dying, Ravus Nox Fleuret has no choice but to turn to a dark and dangerous power for help - yet there's something the mysterious daemon he summons expects in return.(Commission)





	A Daemon of Little Consequence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stephicness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/gifts).



> The original request for this was "Warlock!Ravus summoning Demon!Ardyn" and it somehow turned into really kinky sex and probably the downfall of all of Niflheim.... but hey! I don't really think Ravus is complaining.   
> (Hope you like it, friendo - and thanks for being so patient with me aahhhhhhh~~)

The night was quiet. 

_ Unnaturally quiet _ , Ravus thought as he entered the clearing where he intended to do his work. There was no wind, no rustling of trees, not even the comforting chirping of crickets in the forest around him. Some might take such unusual quiet as an omen, a sign that the spirits were exceptionally hungry that night. Some might have turned back rather than risk running afoul of the arcane. 

But not Ravus. Not after months of planning and all the work that went into tracking down these materials. Not when power - real, tangible power - was so close within his grasp. Spirits be damned; he would allow nothing to stand in his way this time. 

He placed an onyx bowl upon the enchanting table in the otherwise empty clearing. Both, he knew, were ancient, imbued with arcane energy that rippled in the air when the two objects were brought together. A good sign that the spell was already taking hold. Next, Ravus consulted his stolen journal - notes from the Empire’s top sorcerer, Verstael Besithia, detailing countless experiments (some failed, others…less failed) - and flipped to a page heavy with dark ink. “Heart of Vengeance Undying,” he read aloud to the silent forest, and pulled a small bundle of cloth from his pack. 

He hadn't asked where the witch had found the thing, only paid her the ridiculous amount of gold she’d demanded and hoped she was telling the truth. The bundle was soaked deep red, looked nearly black in the darkness of night. But from within the cloth he could make out a faint  _ thum, thum _ as he dropped it into the onyx bowl _.  _ Still beating, then. It would work. 

“Shard of Crystal,” Ravus read next. This one had been most difficult to obtain, and in the end he'd been forced to steal the gem from the bedroom of Lucis’ dark-haired prince. Thinking back to  _ that  _ conquest left him smirking even as he deposited the handful of small, glass-like shards into the bowl. Sorcerers were known for their magic, but he felt they received far less credit for their inherent powers of seduction. Perhaps he would return to the Crown City once his work here was done, and take up a more…permanent position in the young - and vivacious - prince’s court. 

But that was still a world away. Ravus reminded himself to focus, and read out the final ingredient for the spell: “Festered Pestilence.” 

Ravus had been lucky, in a sense, with this one. Starscourge -  _ daemon sickness,  _ the common folk called it - was sweeping every corner of the Empire and beyond. Unstoppable, incurable, it infected village after village and ravaged the bodies of its victims. In Gralea, where Ravus studied the dark arts under Imperial tutelage, just a few cases of the disease had appeared on the outskirts of the town. In his home of Tenebrae, however, half the population had already been destroyed. 

It was Starscourge that led him to the clearing that night, to seek a power beyond the scope of medicine and magic. A daemonic power that, once obtained, might grant him the ability to heal his people. 

To heal his beloved sister. 

Ravus hastily covered the bowl with the shirt in his hand - one that had once belonged to a child who’d been lost to the Scourge - and recited the rest of the summoning incantation from his notes. 

“Darkness, I beseech you,” he began, his voice booming in the otherwise silent clearing. “I, Ravus Nox Fleuret, of the line of Oracles and Adept of the Arcane Arts, summon you to this place! By name I call you, Daemon! Hear me and show yourself in this realm!”

There was a breeze, a hopeful rustling of the limbs over his head, and then…nothing. Once more, the forest fell silent. Ravus frowned. “‘ _ Place the artifacts upon the bowl and utter the incantation,’”  _ he read aloud from the still open notebook. “Everything should be perfect, why isn't it working? I've followed the spell exactly.”

Trying again, louder this time as he held his free hand open above the onyx bowl, Ravus shouted the words of the spell. “Darkness, I beseech you! By name I call you - Daemon! Hear me and answer my summons!”

At first, there was still nothing. Then, while Ravus flipped frantically through the notes for something,  _ anything _ he might have missed, he began to hear a sound. Not unlike a gentle wind catching through the clearing, lifting his hair from his face, and yet there was something… _ sentient _ about it. The way it almost caressed his cheek with a purposeful warmth; brushed across his nape like a lover’s touch. 

Ravus was immediately on edge. This was no lover - this was dark energy. Which meant the summoning….

“Pretty little sorcerer,” came a sudden voice from nowhere and everywhere at once. “You’d do better to call me by my proper name. And where on Eos did you learn such a crude spell? Do you give bloody organs to all your sweethearts?”

Flushing with indignation, and yet still erring on the side of caution, Ravus discreetly tucked Besithia’s notebook into his robes. He folded his arms as he addressed the dark voice he could not yet see. “For your information,  _ daemon _ , the art of summoning is frowned upon in modern practice. I’m afraid they simply don’t teach it in the arcane colleges anymore.” 

“A pity. Though I suppose that does explain why the last two thousand years have been horribly boring.” The source of the disembodied voice moved, closer now as it seemed to settle above the enchanting table. Ravus watched the objects in the onyx bowl there shift, rattle, then go still again. Something felt...odd. 

“Just who are you?”

“A daemon of little consequence.” The rag that contained the undying heart was lifted into the air, then tossed aside as if in disgust. “...Fortunately for you. I was the only one around to hear your ‘ _ beseeching.  _ Better me than the Master, after all. _ ”  _

_Master._ Did he mean the mythical Daemon King, Adagium? Ravus cleared his throat. “Yes, well. Regardless, now that you’re here, I should like to finish the incantation properly. Your true name, if you please.”

There - a flicker of yellow in the darkness, twin points of light peering out at him as is from out of the shadows themselves. “Now why would I go and tell you a thing like that? Names are a powerful kind of magic, you know” Those same shadows began to shift, coalesce into a vague form before his eyes. “To know a name is to know control, and so I have grown stingy with mine over the centuries. You, on the other hand, give yours far too freely -  _ Ravus Nox Fleuret of the line of Oracles.” _

A prickling, sharp as fingernails digging into his upper arm. Ravus was tugged forward roughly by an invisible grip, right toward the mass of obfuscated shadows that wriggled above the table. Right toward those hungry, inhuman yellow eyes, waiting as they were to feast upon his flesh. Daemons by nature, after all, were insatiable in all things, appetite no less than lust or greed or mischief. Such was common knowledge even among the most novice of Arcane students, and Ravus was no exception. 

Which is why he’d come prepared to negotiate. 

“I’ll strike a bargain with you!” he shouted, and all at once the pulling ceased. The daemon released him, yet where it had touched a chill still seeped through his left arm. “A deal to benefit the both of us greatly.”

“Eating you would much more quickly benefit my stomach.” But he could tell from the daemon’s tone that it was curious, perhaps even interested. If nothing else, it seemed willing to listen. There was likely nothing any mortal possessed that a servant of the darkness could not take for itself, but Ravus was prepared to play his cards carefully.

He smiled. “Ah, that may be true. But why settle for one humble sorcerer when I could lead you to feast upon an entire  _ empire _ ?” 

“...A whole empire, you say?”

“That’s right. One so powerful it has conquered half the known world. I happen to be a trusted advisor to the Emperor himself, and could get you into his court undetected with my magic.” Atop the table, the daemon’s form began to solidify. Flickers of color - red, orange, grey - blurred together until Ravus could almost make out a face through the shadows. He pressed further. “The Empire of Niflheim can be yours - and all I ask in return is your help to save my sister. More than a fair trade, I should think.” 

Long fingernails tapped on hard stone. The daemon watched him now from out of a starkly handsome face, yellow eyes set above roughly shaven cheeks and playful lips that curved into a smile. The twin horns that rose up out of the daemon’s locks (a unique red-brown color reminiscent of rust) caught and held Ravus’ attention even as the daemon hummed out a reply. “We shall see, perhaps, in time. You humans make promises so easily with your tongues.”

Slipping from the table, the daemon rose to full height. Even without the horns, he surpassed Ravus easily by a head, with a broader, more muscular frame. The physical body he’d chosen to assume was distinctly male, right down to the (notably) thick member hanging between hard thighs; a figure he may as well have pulled right out of Ravus’ deepest fantasies. 

The smirk he wore was purposeful as he approached. “There  _ is  _ something you could give me now, you know. Call it...a gesture of good faith, so that I might feel more inclined to trust this deal of yours.” 

Ravus, feeling oddly exposed under the daemon’s weighted gaze, drew his robes tighter about himself. “And...what would you ask of me?”

“I would very much like to taste your flesh. No, no,” he chuckled even as Ravus parted his lips in protest. “I don’t mean to eat you this time - I mean to _savor_ you. Your body, given to me freely, that I might sate this two-thousand year lust.”

“My body? Y...you’re talking about... _ sex? _ ” 

“If you’re prefer I spell it out for you” the daemon, still leisurely making his way closer, smiled. “Then, yes. I’d like very much to fold you in half beneath me and fuck howls of pleasure from your pretty throat.” 

Pale cheeks flushed, both in mortification and at the very graphic picture painted by the daemon’s words. Ravus stammered numbly. Those yellow eyes were almost on top of him now, that bare chest surprisingly smooth, sculpted,  _ tempting  _ him to reach out and touch. Hardly a prude, Ravus could not deny the dark being’s... _ physical _ appeal, and under other circumstances he might not have hesitated at all. 

But an Oracle? Coupling with a  _ daemon _ ? 

“It’s...it’s highly unusual,” he breathed out, and the daemon saw through his paper thin excuse in an instant. 

Too-sharp white teeth flashed. A hand reached out for him, human enough in shape yet not at all warm when it touched his skin. The same tingling sensation as before spread through his cheek, out from where the daemon’s palm cupped his face to send tremors racing through his entire body. Was it some sort of dark magic? Or simply the force of the daemon’s attraction making him weak at the knees? 

“Ardyn is one of the names I have been given,” those sinful lips told him. “I expect you to use it.” 

And then the daemon closed the distance. 

Ravus had been kissed many times in his life, but nothing had ever been like this. It was as if the world around them ceased to exist the moment their mouths crashed together, all teeth and tongue and leaving little room for anything else. Within seconds, Ravus’ lungs were aching and his head beginning to spin, and yet the daemon only clutched him tighter, kissed him harder. Resistance would have been impossible even if he’d tried. 

As it was, his hands moved seemingly of their own will, up to feel the hard planes of the daemon’s - of  _ Ardyn’s _ \- chest. So solid, so real now, and Ravus could sense the energy pulsing beneath his fingertips. The hum of it exciting him as much as the tongue probing his mouth, as much as the nails digging into the flesh of his ass, maybe even more. He  _ wanted _ it, that power. Wanted to feel it coursing through his own body the way it coursed through Ardyn’s, resonating with the magic already bound to his blood. 

He wanted  _ this.  _

The moan that left him was filled with genuine need. It sounded so unlike himself, and yet when Ardyn responded by lifting him clear off the ground into his strong arms, it felt so  _ natural _ , too. Ravus’ robes parted as he dragged his thighs up the daemon’s hips, wrapped them around his waist to lock him in. Against his own growing erection he could feel a thicker, harder length pressing up in return. Ardyn’s cock twitched, throbbed, and the magical energy filling it sent pleasure surging up Ravus’ spine. 

“Eager, aren’t you? For a human.” Ardyn chuckled into the space where their lips met again and again. “Do you desire me so badly?” 

That expert tongue had left his mouth, dragged instead across his cheek to trace the ridges of his ear, and Ravus sucked in a shuddering breath. “You are certainly,  _ mmh, _ persuasive.”

A pause, during which the daemon’s fingers caught in the hem of his robes. Pulled them up,  _ up,  _ over the mounds of his ass to expose him to the forest and the night. “You’ve no idea.”

Ravus was dropped again, shoved to the ground on his knees. Not roughly, exactly, but with enough command to leave his bared thighs quaking and his eyes heavy. He watched through them as Ardyn stroked over himself, fingers almost small compared to the size of his now fully erect cock. 

It was…well,  _ impressive _ seemed an understatement, Ravus thought, tongue involuntarily swiping over his bottom lip. Not wholly alien, but far larger and thicker than a human male’s, the veins along the underside pulsing with an inky black. Ardyn stroked himself again, and from the tip a dark drop of precum dripped onto the grassy carpet below. 

_ Daemons,  _ Ravus nearly laughed to himself, and without hesitation surged forward to take the head of Ardyn’s cock into his mouth. 

Energy vibrated through him from his lips to his throat and beyond, igniting him from the inside out. Ardyn tasted of raw, dark power, as potent as it was intoxicating, and Ravus found his body reacting almost instantly. Between his thighs, his own cock gave a jolt. Another moan forced it way out and around the length pressing on his tongue, heady and low, and the sound of it encouraged Ardyn to take even more control. 

With his fingernails combing back through silver locks, Ardyn held Ravus’ head in place while he fucked his mouth. Slowly, almost tenderly at first, then quickly gaining momentum until the tip was forcing its way nearer to the back of his throat with every thrust. Rough enough to draw tears to the corners of his eyes, and yet he clung to Ardyn, determined to persevere. 

Magic came to his aid as it always had. Ravus’ fingers twitched where they gripped Ardyn’s thigh, his thoughts mentally weaving the spell in place of words. A familiar tingle rippled through him and then he began to grow warm. First deep in the pit of his chest, then spreading outward to fill him as readily as Ardyn’s taste. Spreading up his throat to heat his tongue, his lips, the roof of his mouth. And above him he heard a hiss of pleasure that told him the spell had worked. 

“Crafty little sorcerer,” Ardyn hummed. In Ravus’ mouth, that thick cock shuddered, leaked even as he quickly drew it out into the chill night air again. “And so eager to please. You must allow me to show you some tricks of my own in return.”

Before he could even retort that sensory illusions were far too complicated to be called ‘tricks,’ Ravus found himself being lifted into the air. Up off the ground, invisible hands holding him suspended as still others tugged his robes from his shoulders, his arms. Ardyn moved around him, deft fingers dancing as if to music and weaving his spell ever faster.  _ Faster _ , until Ravus hung completely naked in the night air. His cock throbbed with the thrill, the humiliation of it all, and as Ardyn stepped into place against his back, he all but begged for it.

“N-no more,” he gasped. “No more teasing.”

“No? Are you certain you’re ready?” To emphasize his meaning, Ardyn ground his hard cock into the flesh of Ravus’ ass. 

Ravus shivered. “ _ Yes.  _ A-ah, I mean no.”

“No?”

“Yes!” 

A chuckle, deep against the side of his neck. Ardyn pressed his lips there, flicked out his tongue to taste a single bead of sweat. “You humans are so delicate. Don't think I've forgotten how to handle your kind.” Fingers ghosted once again down the length of Ravus’ cock, circling around his thigh to slide between their bodies. “Two thousand years is a long time, but I’ve had ample practice in these matters.”

Though Ravus hadn't seen the daemon slick his fingertips, they were wet when they entered him. More magic, no doubt, easily guiding two of the thick digits into his ass right from the start. There was no pain where perhaps there should have been, and Ravus was grateful for that - yet in the moment, even his relief couldn’t compare to the sheer  _ pleasure  _ of it all. 

Being filled, being stretched; those long fingers curling against his inner walls to squeeze the very breath from him. Still suspended, he could do nothing but gasp and shudder each time Ardyn’s nails grazed his most sensitive spot. And they did -  _ often.  _

The daemon was still toying with him, that much was clear. He could have taken him easily by now - those fingers had worked him open with impressive speed, after all - yet he continued to merely  _ touch  _ him. The pleasure was as frustrating as it was intoxicating. Ravus longed for everything the daemon could give him, so badly he could almost taste it, and yet…. 

A third finger found its way into his body and Ravus choked back a moan. “E…enough! That's enough, I said.”

Ardyn curled his fingers hard. “Still trying to give the orders? You humans really do cling so desperately to the illusion of control.”

He grit his teeth. Inside his body, something was growing - long and wriggling, starting where Ardyn’s fingertips ended and snaking upwards into his gut. “What is--?!”

“You think because you called out to the void that you can give  _ me _ orders? That you can make demands or buy me with gifts you do not possess?  _ Tsk, tsk. _ ” A nip to the lobe of his ear, sharp and dominating. “If I wanted an empire, I would take it myself. A loyal pet, on the other hand…. That is a far greater prize.”

“Nh! A-ahh! Wait, please!” The heat of Ardyn’s fingers left him, but not that…that  _ thing  _ still moving around inside. Just what had the daemon done to him?! He could feel every twitch of it as it grew longer, bigger, and he panicked to think that, should he dare to look down, he would see it bulging against the planes of his stomach. 

“Ah. You feel that, don’t you?” Ardyn hissed as he ground his cock forward once more. “The Darkness hungers. Shall we move things along?”

“Wait! What are you--?!”

Ravus’ words ended in a shuddering cry that rang out through the clearing. His fists clenched, nails digging into the cool flesh of the arm now gripping his waist, and he cried out again with each inch of Ardyn that forced into him. Again, there was less pain than there should have been - a small mercy of the daemon’s magic - and yet the sensation of being split open was still enough to send white stars shooting through Ravus’ vision. 

Deeper and deeper, that thick length adding to the weight already inside to fill him beyond his limits, until at last Ardyn’s hips came to rest against his ass. The daemon hummed. Tightened his hold, and without waiting for Ravus’ body to adjust (assuming it even could) gave a shallow but powerful thrust. 

“ _ Ah! G-gods…!”  _

A second thrust, accompanied by dark laughter against the rim of his ear. “You call to the  _ gods _ now? I thought it was  _ my _ power you came here seeking.” 

“Please... _ ahh! _ Enough!” 

“Is this not what you wanted?”

“I--!”

He was held firm in Ardyn’s grip as the daemon carried him, half-hovering, over to the enchanting table. The bowl, the materials he’d so carefully gathered for the summoning, were brushed aside, and Ravus was pushed face down against cold stone. “You called to the darkness not knowing with what forces you toyed, pretty sorcerer.” Behind him, in time with his sneering words, Ardyn resumed fucking with bruising force. “Now you reap your reward.”

_ Full, so full _ . Already his body was past its limits, stretched wide and splayed out on the daemon’s powerful cock. Heat spread through him from the inside out, and yet where Ardyn’s fingers clawed at his skin he felt cold, almost frozen. Yet nothing compared to the weight of the  _ thing  _ still writhing in his gut, wriggling in time with the daemon’s thrusts and blurring the rest of his senses. 

It was there that his mind’s focus was drawn. Not to the wavering pitch of his voice, or the need throbbing through his own cock despite (or perhaps because of) the daemonic force pounding into him. Not to the way his entire frame shook with each thrust, the bite of the stone table, or even the desperate orgasms that were forced from him again and again and again. 

Even the sharp nails digging into his flesh existed on the periphery. As distant and hazy as the roar of Ardyn’s own climax when at last he came, deep and hard in the depths of his body. 

The shadows of the forest swirled. Ravus shuddered as the daemon pulled out of him, leaving a trail of thick, dark seed running down his leg, and sank to his knees in the grass. Instinctively, he threw his hands to his stomach, and groaned to feel, just as he’d feared, the heavy bulge there, and slumped to the side. 

His eyes rolled back as the ground rose up to meet him halfway. 

* * *

 

The clearing was quiet.

_ Unnaturally quiet,  _ and yet the air hummed with the residual waves of powerful magic. All around, shadows seemed to dance and sway where the morning sun played through the leaves overhead, and Ravus winced at the shifting brightness. 

He sat up slowly. His head, his back, his naked legs - every part of him ached with a dull fatigue. There was no question as to the reason why. After all, Ardyn’s claim on him was practically burned into his skin. Deep scratches, dark bruises, the distinct imprint of fingers marking their way up his sides. And then there was the smeared remains of sticky black on the backs of his thighs. 

The daemon himself, however, was nowhere in sight. 

_ That’s what you get,  _ Ravus cursed himself in the emptiness of the clearing. Trying to make a deal with the Darkness - what had he been thinking? He’d ignored the warnings, and instead of power he’d gotten nothing out of it but an aching backside and the stale taste of ancient daemon cock in his mouth. Everything, all of his planning and research, had been for naught. 

Unless….

Ravus ran his fingers over the flat of his stomach. The night before, he distinctly remembered the wriggling, writhing sensation that had filled him there. Something living, something  _ dark _ . Ardyn had called it ‘hungry,’ and though the physical presence of the thing was gone now, Ravus could still feel where it had touched him. An odd coldness, like when the daemon had first gripped his arm, and he thought perhaps it was more than coincidence.

Tentatively, Ravus lifted his left hand in front of his face. Curled his fingers into a fist as his magic rippled through him the way it had a thousand times before. Except this time, the power that swelled to the surface felt...dangerous. Dark magic.

And across his palm, marked like a tattoo in shadowy ink beneath the skin, was branded a single rune. Though ancient, the sound of it left his lips like a whispered prayer. 

_ Adagium. _

_ ‘At last you know my name, sorcerer,’  _ came an all-too familiar voice in the depths of his skull, tugging at his mind like the strings of a spider’s web. ‘ _ Do try not to wear it out until next we meet in the flesh. I have plans for that pretty voice of yours.’ _

And then Ardyn was silent again. Not gone, but waiting, watching. 

Ravus rolled his eyes. Was  _ this _ to be the deal they’d forged, then? In exchange for the power to save his sister, he’d inadvertently become host to a daemon. 

No, not  _ a  _ daemon -  _ the  _ daemon. The arrogant (and exasperating) _ King  _ of Daemons, in fact, which was honestly just his luck. With a defeated sigh, he rapped his knuckles against the side of his head. “Exactly how long are you planning on staying in there?”

The reply, when it came, was unhurried.  _ ‘Ohh, that depends.’ _

“On?”

‘ _ Why don’t you take me to visit this empire you were going on about?’  _ Ardyn’s tone belied a dark smile. ‘ _ I’d very much like the chance to see it for myself.’  _


End file.
